Excursión a The Quibbler
by Alssus
Summary: Harry descubre que está enamorado justo en el umbral de una guerra. La chica no parece haberse dado cuenta de su admirador. De hecho, ni siquiera Harry se daba cuenta de lo que sentía (Primer fic de HP, posteen por fa!)
1. Regreso a Grimmauld Place

Excursión a "the Quibbler"  
  
por: Alvaro Sanchez  
  
I: Regreso a Grimmauld Place  
  
Harry esperaba impaciente que el tiempo pase mientras se sentía  
  
encerrado en el número cuatro de Privet Drive. Duddley le hacía  
  
compañía a veces.  
  
No era que Harry o Duddley quisieran estar juntos, pero, por  
  
petición de los Aurores, la familia Dursley se veía obligada a hacerle  
  
compañía, y Duddley era el que más tiempo tenía. Además, un sentimiento  
  
que compartían los había unido más de lo que nunca pensaron.  
  
Aquel cálido atardecer en Little Whinging había quedado bien  
  
marcado en la memoria de Duddley, y nada se lo iba a borrar. Odiaba a  
  
Harry, odiaba haber estado junto a él cuando esas abominables criaturas  
  
vinieron por su cabeza y odiaba haber saboreado de manera tan amarga el  
  
mundo al que Harry corría desesperado cada vez que Agosto terminaba.  
  
Sin embargo, aquella tarde hace un año por fín entendió lo que  
  
era tener el dolor más grande que uno haya sentido martillándole en la  
  
frente.  
  
Conversaban de temas nimios y constantemente explotaban las  
  
discusiones, pero se aplacaban inmediatamente porque, a diferencia de  
  
antes, ambos eran reprendidos.  
  
Pasaron un par de semanas, y Harry se inquietaba día y noche  
  
pensando en el destino del mundo mágico, y las previsiones que el  
  
Ministerio y todos los magos estaban tomando después del retorno del  
  
Señor Oscuro.  
  
El diario mágico, El Profeta, al que Harry se había suscrito,  
  
le traía conmocionantes noticias sobre avistamientos de  
  
Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, aterradoras noticias de desapariciones de  
  
magos, y vientos de cambio atravesando tempestuosamente todo el mundo  
  
mágico. Los gigantes, en su mayoría, se habían unido a las huestes del  
  
Señor Oscuro, y los dementores eran conocidos y temidos aliados de éste  
  
desde hace unos meses. Sin embargo todas estas noticias habían llegado  
  
a serle rutinarias.  
  
Las cartas de sus amigos eran alegres y de tono jovial y, si él  
  
no lo hubiera sabido, se habría convencido que nada malo pasaba. Aunque  
  
a veces las cartas adquirían tonos oscuros cuando volteaba el  
  
pergamino, empezando a relatar de manera angustiante las bajas de la  
  
Orden.  
  
La Orden del Fénix, el grupo primeramente secreto que combatía  
  
a Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, trabajaba a marchas forzadas y  
  
escasamente descansaba de las terribles sorpresas, y Ron, Ginny, y, a  
  
veces, Hermione le relataban detalles generales de los acontecimientos,  
  
pues temían que las cartas fueran interceptadas por algun Mortífago.  
  
Hermione no estaba en los Cuarteles de la Orden, por lo que a veces  
  
era Harry el que la tenía que informar.  
  
Sin embargo ahora Harry también se había suscrito a una revista  
  
de variedades, que hasta hace un tiempo no era muy difundida, que en un  
  
principio había sido el único medio que publicó la historia de Harry  
  
acerca del levantamiento de Voldemort: The Quibbler.  
  
A Harry a veces la revista le parecía descabellada, pero le  
  
guardaba gratitud por haberle escuchado cuando nadie más lo hacía, y  
  
además era amigo de la hija del director de la revista; la joven  
  
estudiante, y compañera de Harry, Looney Lovegood.  
  
Casi cumpliéndose tres semanas de desesperante estancia en la  
  
casa de los Dursley recibió por fin una ruidosa llamada de Ron.  
  
- ¡Quiero hablar con Harry! -gritó Ron, mientras, la tía de Harry,  
  
Petunia Dursley alejaba aterrorizada el auricular.  
  
- ¡No grite! -gritó ella a su vez, y le lanzó el auricular a Harry al  
  
tiempo que él llegaba al lado de su tía.  
  
- Hey, Ron, no hace falta que grites -dijo Harry bajando la voz tanto  
  
como pudo-, te escucho.  
  
- Harry, vamos a recogerte mañana de la casa de tus tíos -le informó  
  
Ron con visible alegría.  
  
- Perfecto, voy a decirle a tía Petunia- dijo Harry.  
  
Un par de minutos pasaron, y Harry regresó al auricular  
  
gesticulando como si Ron pudiera verlo.  
  
- Muy bien, vengan con ropas muggles -empezó Harry.  
  
- ¡Mañana mismo! -le interrumpió Ron alegre.  
  
- Si, a las diez de la mañana, ¿está bien?  
  
- Allí estaremos -se despidió Ron.  
  
Harry alistó sus cosas desesperado por la tarde, y se ocupó de  
  
empaquetar perfectamente su escoba, pues los vecinos de los Dursley  
  
habían estado más curiosos que de costumbre. Escondió la jaula de  
  
Hedwig debajo de la capa invisible, y envió a la inquieta lechuza  
  
directamente al número doce de Grimmauld Place.  
  
Harry casi no durmió de la emoción, pues tenía verdaderas ganas  
  
de ver a sus amigos, pero, después de varias horas de revolcarse  
  
inquieto en su cama, por fín quedó plácidamente dormido.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Vernon, el tío de Harry, salió temprano,  
  
pues no deseaba ver a los magos.  
  
Y a las diez de la mañana llegaron a la puerta del número 4 de  
  
Privet Drive: Ron, Alastor Moody, Ninphadora Tonks, y los gemelos,  
  
hermanos de Ron, George y Fred.  
  
- ¡Ron! -saludó Harry emocionado.  
  
- ¿Como has estado, Harry? -le preguntó Ron sonriente.  
  
- Bien, los Dursley han sido amables conmigo todo el verano, y no tengo  
  
quejas -Harry no mentía del todo.  
  
- Harry, me alegro que la hayas pasado mejor -dijo sonriente George.  
  
- Si, veo que estos muggles se han portado mejor contigo- dijo Tonks,  
  
que en esta ocasión llevaba el pelo rubio platinado, una sonrisa  
  
sarcástica, unos ojos de desprecio y una elegante nariz afilada, aunque  
  
de pronto le desagradó a Harry, pues se parecía bastante a la de su  
  
peor enemigo, Draco Malfoy, el hijo de un despreciable Mortífago que  
  
casi lo asesina un mes antes.  
  
- Bueno, ¿vamos? -dijo Ron.  
  
- Si, el tiempo que planeamos casi se vence- dijo Moody, revisando un  
  
reloj dentro de su gabardina. En esta ocasión el sombrero que llevaba  
  
Moody para ocultar su ojo mágico era más elegante, e iba más con el  
  
resto de su indumentaria.  
  
Tonks, Fred y George ayudaron a Harry con su equipaje, y en  
  
unos minutos llegaron a un estrecho callejón, en el que el Autobús  
  
Noctámbulo apareció angostándose alarmantemente.  
  
- Bienvenid... -recibió el conductor- ah, son ustedes.  
  
- A Londres, Grimmauld Place- dijo serenamente Moody, enfriando de  
  
pronto la mirada.  
  
Mientras el autobús se movía violentamente y alternativamente  
  
avanzaba por calles, carreteras, autopistas y, a veces, entre casas y  
  
atravesando parques, Ron y Harry apenas pudieron hablar.  
  
- George y Fred han dejado un poco de lado su negocio ¿sabes? -dijo Ron  
  
preocupado- Sé que no se sienten a gusto dejando de lado su tienda,  
  
pero ahora se los necesita constantemente en los Cuarteles de la  
  
Orden -Ron les dirigió una mirada, mientras bajaba la voz.  
  
- Los noto algo irritables a veces -acotó Tonks, mientras sacaba un  
  
espejo de una elegante cartera, en la que Harry recién había reparado-,  
  
pero hacen todo esto sin quejarse, pues saben que sus padres los  
  
necesitan ahora, y no quieren estar riendo y vendiendo sin enterarse de  
  
nada...  
  
Harry recordó lo difícil que había sido para casi toda la  
  
familia Weasley el ataque que sufrió el señor Arthur, padre de los  
  
gemelos y Ron, el año pasado.  
  
- Hoy los veo de buen humor -comentó un poco extrañado Harry.  
  
- Se alegran de verte, y se alegran de haber venido a recogerte -dijo  
  
Moody-, a veces supongo que se sentían encerrados...  
  
Moody calló, pero Harry sintió de pronto un sobresalto: se  
  
dirigían a la casa de Sirius, y sería la primera vez que la iba a  
  
visitar desde que Sirius se fue.  
  
Una media hora pasó aproximadamente, y todos se mostraron algo  
  
nerviosos y callados. Finalmente llegaron a Grimmauld Place  
  
La vieja y descuidada casa de los Black apareció delante de sus  
  
ojos, abriéndose espacio entre la casa número once y la número trece.  
  
- Adelante, Harry -dijo Tonks.  
  
Harry de pronto sintió ganas de ver al despreciable traidor que  
  
envió a Harry a una trampa: tenía que ver a Kreacher.  
  
- Kreacher se fue -dijo Ron, como respondiendo al pensamiento de Harry-  
  
olvidé decírtelo.  
  
- ¿Como? ¿Qué? -dijo Harry sorprendido- ¿Cuando?  
  
- Recuerda que, luego de Sirius -Ron se detuvo un instante, observando  
  
lo que la mención de Sirius provocaba en Harry, pero, al verlo  
  
tranquilo, continuó- la madre de Draco es el pariente Black más  
  
cercano, y se fue allí.  
  
- Bueno, no veremos la cara de ese miserable traidor por aquí de nuevo  
  
-dijo irritado Harry. Odiaba la idea de dejar impune a Kreacher.  
  
La casa Black no mostraba ser diferente desde la última vez que  
  
Harry la visitó, aunque se notaba que la habían intentado limpiar, el  
  
desorden continuaba, y la apariencia de lugar abandonado persistía, más  
  
por la presencia de esos viejos y descuidados cuadros.  
  
- Ah, Harry, después de acomodar tus cosas, debemos hablar un momento  
  
-dijo sorpresivamente Arthur Wealey, apareciendo con un "Krack" delante  
  
de Harry.  
  
A Harry le sorprendió el recibimiento de la familia Weasley,  
  
que se encontraban convocados como Harry no los había visto en años. A  
  
excepción de Percy, todos se encontraban en la casa.  
  
Percy reconoció haberse equivocado respecto a Harry y a sus  
  
padres, pero todavía no se disculpaba, pues él consideraba haber hecho  
  
lo más sensato en ese momento. La señora Weasley intentaba reunirlo con  
  
su padre, pero, por lo ocupado que estaba el ministerio por ahora,  
  
ellos no habían podido verse.  
  
Harry llegó al cuarto que compartiría con Ron. Mientras  
  
preguntaba a Ron por Percy se cambió las ropas y descendió de nuevo  
  
para encontrarse con un señor Weasley serio, y con una mesa llena de  
  
aurores.  
  
- Harry -dijo una voz desde el fondo.  
  
- ¡Profesor Dumbledore! -dijo Harry admirado.  
  
- Harry vine a ver como se encontraban las cosas ayer, y me informaron  
  
que ibas a llegar hoy, así que decidí pasar para ver como te  
  
encuentras... ¿has practicado Oclumencia?  
  
Harry de pronto recordó: anoche no se concentró para nada. No  
  
recordaba haber tenido ningún sueño raro en la noche, pero había estado  
  
practicando lo poco que sabía de Oclumencia todas las noches  
  
anteriores.  
  
- Si, aunque anoche lo olvidé -confesó Harry.  
  
- No te preocupes, si te has estado concentrando antes de dormir todas  
  
las otras noches, y con toda la conmoción que envuelve el mundo mágico  
  
estos días, estoy sin duda orgulloso de ti, Harry -dijo sonriendo.  
  
- Harry, mejor vayamos al grano -dijo una voz algo apresurada.  
  
Conelius Fudge, Ministro de Magia, estaba parado en una  
  
esquina, y sonreía agitado mientras revisaba su reloj con el rabillo  
  
del ojo.  
  
- Ah, si -dijo Kingsley, un auror que Harry no había visto cuando entró  
  
al cuarto pero que conocía y respetaba. Sacó un viejo pergamino  
  
enrollado y con el sello de cera del Ministerio de Magia.  
  
- Harry, como podrás suponer -dijo el Ministro, mientras recogía el  
  
pergamino que Kingsley había dejado delante de él sobre la mesa- sería  
  
una conmoción demás para el mundo mágico toda esta avalancha de  
  
información, y es por eso que tenemos planeada para pasado mañana la  
  
noticia de la inocencia de Sirius, y... -dijo, desenvolviendo el  
  
pergamino- Harry, las pertenencias de Sirius, su casa, y la fortuna,  
  
nada despreciable, de la familia Black han pasado... a tus manos  
  
-terminó, extendiendo el pergamino hacia Harry.  
  
Harry se quedó callado, pero dentro de sí sentía una furia  
  
terrible. De pronto, y sin razón, empezó a sentir que quería gritarles  
  
a todos. Había estado tranquilo en la casa de los Dursley, pensando en  
  
Sirius de noche, y consolándose en las numerosas fotos de Sirius que  
  
había juntado. Pero ahora sentía que no valía nada todo esto, que todo  
  
lo que Sirius podía dejarle no valía nada comparado con su compañía, y  
  
su apoyo y comprensión de pronto cobraron terrible importancia desde  
  
que se fue... todo esto hizo un nudo en la garganta de Harry, y sus  
  
ojos se humedecieron visiblemente.  
  
- Mira -dijo el Ministro, con el más amable tono que pudo- toma esto  
  
¿está bien?, yo, ahora que sé de la inocencia de Sirius, reconozco su  
  
valor, y lamento su pérdida. Pero debo retirarme, pues el Ministerio  
  
trabaja contra el reloj también, y debo retirarme.  
  
Diciendo esto Fudge se fue, y nadie tuvo ánimos para continuar  
  
con la reunión con Harry presente, pues obviamente deseaba irse, y  
  
Lupin se ofreció para acompañarle, cuando de una estrecha ventana  
  
apareció una lechuza grande y ligeramente robusta, con un mensaje  
  
dirigido a él.  
  
Harry se empezaba marchar silenciosamente, y de repente Moody  
  
lo alcanzó y le habló en voz baja.  
  
- Harry, no sé si era el momento de decirte, pero... -dudó el viejo  
  
auror un momento- bueno, mañana tenemos cubierto por completo los  
  
movimientos de todos los posibles mortífagos, y, con una pequeña  
  
escolta, permitiremos que la señorita Granger, Ron y tú puedan visitar  
  
algún lugar ¿piensas donde pueden ir?  
  
- Estaba pensando... -Harry susurró meditabundo- tal vez... ¿el  
  
callejón Diagon estaría bien?  
  
- Claro... -respondió pensativo Moody- uhm... allí hay bastantes magos,  
  
pero creo que no habrá mucho problema...  
  
Moody le dio las buenas noches a Harry y se alejó a la cocina  
  
meditabundo.  
  
Harry llegó a su cuarto y se puso ropa de dormir pensando en  
  
que ahora era dueño de este lugar... y de Buckbeak ¡Buckbeak!  
  
Saliendo precipitadamente del cuarto, Harry fue a visitar a  
  
Buckbeak, que, como suponía, se encontraba en la azotea.  
  
Buckbeak se veía algo triste, si es que esos ojos podían  
  
reflejar alguna expresión que un humano pueda entender. Estaba delgado  
  
y decaído, y numerosas ratas a medio comer empezaban a oler un poco a  
  
podrido.  
  
- Buckbeak... ¿como estas? -le dijo, mientras se inclinaba en signo de  
  
cortesía, solo por si Buckbeak había olvidado que Harry lo había  
  
salvado tres años atrás.  
  
Pero Buckbeak no lo había olvidado, y en cuanto lo vio se  
  
acercó desesperado y empezó a gemir bajito desplegando las alas  
  
suavemente. Luego de envolver a Harry con las alas, se sentó en el  
  
suelo, y comenzó a echarse lentamente, llevando a Harry con él.  
  
Buckbeak seguía gimiendo, y, de alguna manera, Harry entendía los  
  
lamentos que emitía, o tan solo algunos pensamientos ocultos tomaban  
  
los gemidos de Buckbeak como medio para manifestarse ante Harry.  
  
Así estuvieron, y Harry empezó a pensar en todo lo que le debía  
  
a Sirius, y Buckbeak susurraba algo como: "No tengo nadie que me  
  
acompañe".  
  
- Yo tampoco -respondió Harry.  
  
- Y Sirius entendía qué era ser un fugitivo, sabía qué era ser visto  
  
como un monstruo -continuó quejándose Buckbeak.  
  
- Me entendía tan bien... -respondió, con un sollozo, Harry.  
  
Entonces Harry comenzó a llorar. Y todo se hizo tan fácil,  
  
mientras renegaba de su situación, y se quejaba del cruel destino,  
  
ahora maldiciendo su memoria por olvidar el espejo con el que  
  
fácilmente se habría comunicado con Sirius... ahora estaría con él.  
  
Unos minutos después empezó a oír débilmente unos pasos,  
  
subiendo las escaleras, y se limpió las lágrimas a tiempo para que una  
  
cabeza apareciera a través de la entrada del ático.  
  
- Harry, supuse que estarías aquí -dijo una voz murmurante.  
  
- Bien, no te preocupes, Ginny -dijo Harry esquivando su mirada.  
  
- Debes ir a dormir -le dijo, mientras lo dejaba- creo que hablaremos  
  
después.  
  
Harry estuvo unos momentos después que Ginny se fue, y luego se  
  
levantó y se dirigió perezosamente a su cuarto.  
  
- Harry estaba pensando dónde te podrías haber metido -dijo Ron cuando  
  
lo vio entrar.  
  
- Estaba con Buckbeak, esta muy triste -dijo Harry ocultando su cabeza  
  
dentro de las sábanas-. Estoy cansado -suspiró, emergiendo de su cama  
  
de pronto.  
  
- Muy bien, hablaremos mañana -dijo Ron, enterrándose en su cama.  
  
Harry empezó a adormilarse, y olvidó la oclumencia. La visita a  
  
Buckbeak había sido un extraño consuelo, y el inmenso Hipogrifo lo  
  
entendía a la perfección.  
  
De pronto se encontró caminando por un corredor iluminado, y  
  
muchos cuadros mágicos de distintos equipos de Quidditch mostraban  
  
jugadores montando escobas y cambiando de cuadros a altas velocidades,  
  
mientras se gritaban y reían. Alguno saludó a Harry. Más adelante,  
  
cuadros de celebridades del mundo mágico conversaban entre ellos, y  
  
ninguno ponía la más mínima atención a Harry.  
  
Al final del corredor encontró una vieja puerta, y dentro una  
  
tenue luz. Abrió la puerta y encontró una habitación amplia y vacía y  
  
una silla que miraba a una ventana, a la que la luz del sol le llegaba  
  
plenamente.  
  
Harry se sentó y miró afuera. La luz del sol bañaba en tenues  
  
matices verdosos el lago de las afueras del Castillo de Hogwarts.  
  
Muchos arboles dejaban caer numerosas flores, que flotaban  
  
tranquilamente llevadas por una suave brisa.  
  
- Este año la primavera ha demorado en irse ¿eh? -dijo una voz suave y  
  
soñadora al lado de Harry.  
  
Harry se dio cuenta de la presencia de otra persona en el  
  
cuarto, mas no le causaba el más mínimo miedo, y volteó tranquilamente  
  
a ver de donde provenía.  
  
- Cada noche se oyen los cantos de las ranas ¿sabes? -dijo la voz de  
  
nuevo. Harry intentó ver quién era, pero no le podía ver el rostro,  
  
estaba vuelto a la ventana. Sin embargo, quedó sorprendido ante lo que  
  
vio.  
  
Una chica de largo pelo rubio, que caía lacio sobre su espalda,  
  
estaba al lado de él, vistiendo una larga túnica oscura, muy parecida al  
  
uniforme de diario en Hogwarts, pero, a la vez, más elegante.  
  
- Es divertido oír como cantan, y leí el mes pasado que si las imitas a  
  
la perfección, puedes hipnotizar a cualquiera- continúo, tal vez ni  
  
siquiera notando que Harry se le había quedado viendo con la boca  
  
abierta-. Debieras hacerlo, imagínate hipnotizando a Quien-Tu-Sabes  
  
-rió estrepitosamente, y Harry se asustó de pronto, reconociendo esa  
  
risa, y ella volteó a verle con aquellos ojos plateados, que lucían  
  
alegres y somnolientos.  
  
- ¡Looney! -dijo Harry. Y se incorporó, acercándose a ver de cerca a su  
  
amiga.  
  
Lucía encantadora. Looney nunca había sido muy bonita, pero  
  
aquella dulce alegría con la que ella acababa de voltear a ver de nuevo  
  
la ventana le robó sorpresivamente el aliento a Harry.  
  
- ¡Mira! ¡Ahora el calamar gigante está intentando hacer olas! -dijo,  
  
explotando en aquella ruidosa risa que Harry le había oído tanto tiempo  
  
antes, cuando la conoció.  
  
- Looney... -repitió Harry, mientras se acercaba a la ventana. El pelo  
  
de Looney brillaba a la luz del sol, y la alegría de su risa lo agitaba  
  
de manera que parecía danzar. Un suave viento sopló por la ventana,  
  
desordenando el pelo de Looney, y recuperó un poco la apariencia que  
  
siempre le había visto Harry.  
  
Ella volteó a verle, sosteniéndose el abdomen con ambas manos,  
  
y un mechón de pelo le atravesaba el rostro. Harry sintió de pronto el  
  
estómago revolcándose dentro de él.  
  
- Pero... todo puede perderse -dijo sorpresivamente, y su risa se  
  
extinguió, inclusive el eco, que había estado viajando de aquí por allá  
  
por la habitación- ¿crees que podemos?  
  
- ¿Podemos? ¿Podemos qué? -dijo Harry acercándose a propósito.  
  
- Quien-tú-sabes, Harry -dijo Looney, y su mirada se perdió en el lago,  
  
que continuaba brillando, interrumpido de vez en cuando por las ondas  
  
que el calamar gigante hacía.  
  
- Podremos -dijo Harry, sorpresivamente seguro- Tú y yo.  
  
Harry se acercó a Looney, que se había apoyado en el alfeizar  
  
de la ventana, y la abrazó por la espalda. Looney se empezó a voltear  
  
y Harry de pronto tuvo claro qué hacer.  
  
- Harry... -suspiró Looney.  
  
De pronto, Harry sintió que su espalda golpeaba algo frío, y  
  
apareció echando en el suelo, abrazando su almohada, con la cabeza  
  
apoyada suavemente sobre la parte superior.  
  
- Harry, amigo, ¿estás bien? -dijo Ron, mientras lo miraba con una  
  
sonrisa- soñando con ella ¿eh? -dijo, explotando en una estruendosa  
  
carcajada. La noche había pasado, y era de día, las seis, tal vez.  
  
- No, eh... -Harry se incorporó, y se alisó la pijama buscando sus  
  
lentes- Ya sé donde ir hoy.  
  
- Voy a avisarle a Moody -dijo Ron, desapareciendo por la puerta.  
  
- ¡No te he dicho a dónde! -dijo Harry sorprendido.  
  
- Le gusta... vaya, y yo creía que con Cho iba a tener problemas...  
  
Uhm... no, tal vez con ella no se haga tantos problemas... -dijo Ron,  
  
sonriendo pensativamente.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Bueno, este es el primer fic de Harry que publico, espero que les  
  
guste.  
  
No duden en postear, y denme su opinión sincera.  
  
El siguiente capítulo titula: "El Animago más grande".  
  
Alssus the unmaker. 


	2. El Animago más grande

Excursión a "the Quibbler"  
  
por: Alvaro Sanchez  
  
II: El Animago más grande  
  
Harry se vistió y salió apresuradamente de su cuarto, llegó a  
  
la cocina a tiempo para que una chica de unos 15 o 16 años le sonriera  
  
con una expresión agotada.  
  
- Harry, apenas acabo de llegar, veo que las noticias vuelan -dijo la  
  
jovencita, sonriendo mientras jalaba con fuerza de un pesado baúl.  
  
- No, eh, Hermione, no sabía que habías llegado, es una sorpresa -dijo  
  
Harry, aunque inmediatamente reconociendo que tal vez no debería  
  
habérselo dicho.  
  
- Si, eh -dijo Hermione de pronto ruborizándose-, claro, creía que te  
  
alegraría verme...  
  
- Pero por supuesto -dijo Harry, mientras alisaba un poco sus  
  
pantalones.  
  
- ¿Quién no se alegraría de que llegue? -dijo detrás de ella Ron,  
  
que había estado empujando el baúl (que parecía mucho más pesado de lo  
  
que Harry había supuesto).  
  
- Cuanto te alegra que llegue Hermione, ¿no Ron? -dijo Ginny Weasley,  
  
llegando a la cocina con una amplia sonrisa.  
  
Hermione, que estaba todavía un poco roja, ahora había tomado  
  
un tono rojo vivo. Ron miró, amenazador, a su hermana, y Harry supo que  
  
ella estaba hablando más de lo que Ron se lo hubiera permitido. Ella  
  
simplemente sonrió una vez más, y, tomando a Hermione de la cintura, se  
  
la llevó a la mesa, mientras le despeinaba su rizado pelo con la otra  
  
mano.  
  
- Me alegra verte -dijo Ginny, sonriendo a cada palabra-, estabamos...  
  
er... pensando en tí, algunos inclusive contigo clavada en su mente,  
  
¿no?  
  
Ron no se abstuvo más. Estaba sentado en el suelo, jadeando  
  
después de inútilmente empujar el baúl cuando Hermione lo jalaba, pero  
  
ahora se apoyaba sobre sus rodillas y suplicaba, con las manos juntas.  
  
- Y es que, tenía tanto que contarte... -soltó, con una risita- Ven,  
  
vamos a nuestra habitación.  
  
Hermione observó como Ginny le hablaba sonriendo, como desviaba  
  
la mirada hacia su hermano, y como Harry, desde un lado, observaba  
  
alternativamente ambos cuadros. Todo el esfuerzo de Ron había sido  
  
inútil, pues ella lo había observado en el reflejo de los brillantes  
  
ojos de Ginny, y ahora su rubor era acompañado por una extrañada  
  
sonrisa; ¿le agradaba la idea? Tal vez.  
  
Harry observó la escena, y aunque inmediatamente se dió cuenta  
  
de lo que estaba pasando, tal vez le costaba un poco creerlo.  
  
- Ron... no me dijiste nada -dijo, forzando una sonrisa en medio de su  
  
confusión.  
  
- Y tú no me dijiste de Luna -contraatacó Ron.  
  
- Yo mismo no lo sabía -se oyó decir Harry, casi mecánicamente.  
  
- Bueno, por eso supuse que ibas a querer ir al callejón Diagon -dijo  
  
Ron, mientras se incorporaba.  
  
- No, eso pensaba ayer, pero ahora estaba pensando ir a...  
  
- Pero The Quibbler está en el callejón Diagon -le interrumpió Ron-. Es  
  
ahí a donde quieres ir, ¿no es cierto? Y verla en persona, para saber  
  
si lo que sientes no lo sientes solo por una chica de tu imaginación,  
  
si no por la verdadera Luna, ¿no?  
  
- ¿Como sabes? -dijo Harry, atragantándose con la palabra  
  
"entrometido".  
  
- ¿Odias que eso pase? -dijo Ron, en lo que a Harry le pareció un  
  
espectacular ejemplo de "legili mens"- ¿Odias que alguien se meta en tu  
  
vida sentimental? Parece que mi hermana también, y ahora se está  
  
vengando por haberme inmiscuido más de la cuenta en algunos asuntos de  
  
ella... hum ¿Odias que alguien parezca saber lo que piensas? Yo igual.  
  
Mi hermana comenzó a "leerme" la mente hace una semana, me hacía  
  
algunas preguntas insulsas y sin sentido, en las que yo no encontraba  
  
ninguna doble intención, y de pronto sabía exactamente qué sentía  
  
por... Hermione -dijo Ron, algo rojo al decir el nombre de la joven  
  
maga.  
  
- Ron, tú... -murmuró Harry, esperando escuchar un poco más de lo que  
  
tenía que decir.  
  
- Y tenía que verla, caí en una trampa terrible. La noche que mi  
  
hermana fué a recoger un libro que había dejado en mi cuarto me escuchó  
  
murmurar su nombre en sueños, dice ella -dijo Ron, un poco  
  
avergonzado-. Lo sabía, yo soñé con ella esa noche, pero... lo que  
  
sentí nunca había estado tan claro como ahora... ¿era ella? ¿no era lo  
  
que yo quisiera que fuera? Empecé a insistir tontamente en que fueran a  
  
buscarla... Caí en una trampa, una que yo solo me hice, ahora todos en  
  
la casa saben lo que siento por Hermione, ¿por qué crees que no hay  
  
nadie? La trajeron Moody y Tonks, y, luego de que todos la saludaran en  
  
la entrada, la hicieron entrar en la cocina, y me trajeron a empujones.  
  
Te juro que fué lo más vergonzoso que he vivido... pedía ayuda, la  
  
gritaba por dentro, y vino la persona menos indicada: Ginny. Ahora ella  
  
ya le debe estar diciendo.  
  
- Y... ¿me vas a acompañar? -preguntó Harry, después de sopesar la  
  
similaridad de su situación y la de Ron.  
  
- Si tú quieres -dijo Ron-, de verdad, no me enojaré si no quieres, y  
  
tampoco me enojaré por ir, tú solo dime si quieres que te acompañe.  
  
- Claro, vamos... -dijo pensativo Harry- Dentro de un rato, debo  
  
desayunar...  
  
Harry se sentó en la mesa, preguntó si le habían dado comida a  
  
Buckbeak, Ron salió, respondiendo que lo iba a hacer ahora, y luego  
  
Harry empezó a observar dónde habían dejado la comida. Tenía un plato  
  
para él encima de una vieja mesa a un lado. La recogía, y en ese  
  
momento llegaron Ginny y Hermione.  
  
- ¡Harry, felicidades! -dijo Hermione, algo seria.  
  
- ¿Por? -preguntó Harry, atragantándose con una tostada.  
  
- Has heredado las pertenencias de Sirius, y parece que te las van a  
  
dar...  
  
- Ya me las han dado.  
  
- Pero no eres mayor de edad -dijo Hermione-, por eso dudaba que de  
  
verdad te den estas cosas, pero parece que el Ministerio está muy  
  
ocupado como para observar ese detalle.  
  
- No, si me lo han dicho, pero dicen que ya no hay nadie más que quede  
  
de intermedio, y que esto pasa a manos de algún tutor que puedo nombrar  
  
yo -respondió Harry, mientras invitaba a las chicas que se sienten con  
  
un ademán-. Supongo que tus padres no se molestarán si los nombro  
  
tutores, ¿verdad?  
  
- Oh, no -dijo, visiblemente feliz, Ginny- en realidad se lo han estado  
  
esperando.  
  
En ese momento llegó Ron, limpiándose las manos con un poco de  
  
asco.  
  
- Bueno, ya le he dado comida a Buckbeak, no sabía que le gustaba que  
  
le des la comida de tu mano...  
  
Ron levantó la vista, y, al ver a su hermana sonriendo  
  
satisfecha, quedó petrificado. Hermione bajó la vista, y de nuevo su  
  
rostro cobró un color escarlata.  
  
- Yo... er... Ginny, ¿podemos hablar? -dijo Ron, y Ginny se levantó de  
  
su asiento tranquilamente y salió del cuarto con Ron.  
  
- Nunca debí pedirle a Ginny que me ayudara a aclarar las cosas con  
  
Ron... -murmuró Hermione, mirando angustiada a Harry.  
  
- ¿Tu? -dijo admirado Harry.  
  
- ¡No sé! -respondió de pronto, con tono impaciente- Solo quería saber  
  
qué sentía él.  
  
Hermione se encerró en sí misma el resto del desayuno, y Ron  
  
llegó con Ginny (que lucía preocupada) unos momentos después.  
  
- Muy bien, Harry ¿estás listo? -dijo Moody, entrando al cuarto con las  
  
acostumbradas ropas muggles.  
  
- No, dame un minuto -dijo Harry, corriendo escaleras arriba.  
  
- He de acompañarlo -dijo Ron en ese intante, preparándose para salir  
  
del cuarto.  
  
- Y nosotras -dijo Ginny.  
  
- Deberían preguntarle primero... -dijo Ron, y desapareció, aunque un  
  
pequeño traspié hizo un ruido seco el recibidor de la casa, y los  
  
gritos de la madre de Sirius inundaron la casa Black.  
  
- ¿Preguntarle? -dijo Hermione incrédula- ¿a donde va entonces?  
  
- Vamos al callejón Diagon -respondió Moody-, y, si quieren, pueden ir  
  
también. Pero una vez allá, si es el deseo de Harry, nos separaremos.  
  
Pero... -dijo, bajándo el volumen de su voz- debemos vigilarlo de todos  
  
modos.  
  
Moody se fué a alistar las cosas con Tonks. Hermione y Ginny se  
  
miraron incrédulas.  
  
- ¿Qué se supone que va a hacer Harry, para que esté tan envuelto en el  
  
misterio? -dijo Hermione, un poco molesta.  
  
- Tal vez quiere aclarar las cosas con Chang -dijo Ginny.  
  
- No me extrañaría -dijo Hermione, aunque la idea si la extrañaba-.  
  
Vamos a preguntarle, de todos modos.  
  
Hermione y Ginny salieron de la cocina.  
  
- ¿Te dijo que Hermione le preguntó? -dijo Harry incrédulo.  
  
- Si, eso me dijo, dijo que ella estaba, no le especificó por qué,  
  
interesada en saber qué sentía por ella -dijo Ron, sonriendo  
  
ligeramente.  
  
- Sabes... deberías plantearte seriamente el decirle a Hermione -dijo  
  
Harry, nunca había tocado este tema con Ron.  
  
- ¿Tu crees? -dijo Ron, peinándose- digo, ella es nuestra amiga, ha  
  
sido una grandiosa amiga, no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento por  
  
ella, pero... ¿y si no sale?  
  
- ¿Tanto te importa?  
  
- ¿Por qué me dices eso? -dijo en un tono molesto Ron.  
  
- Nunca oí que te importara que Hermione se enojara con nosotros.  
  
- Pero esto es diferente, de una u otra manera, siempre había  
  
solución. Pero tal vez, si no resulta, nunca más me vuelva a hablar...  
  
y la quiero tanto...  
  
La puerta rechinó suavemente, y Ginny corrió precipitadamente a  
  
su cuarto, pero Hermione estaba plantada allí, como un esbelto árbol,  
  
meciéndose apenas apoyada en la puerta. El rostro de Ron empezó a  
  
tornarse rojo, pero al ver la cara de congoja de Hermione, de pronto  
  
palideció, y solo sus orejas quedaron brillando, enrojecidas.  
  
- Debo salir. Ron, no quiero que vayas conmigo -dijo Harry, sintiendo  
  
que condenaba a su amigo a la muerte-. Deben hablar -le dijo a  
  
Hermione.  
  
Harry salió del cuarto, dejando atrás a sus mejores amigos. Él  
  
sabía que, pase lo que pase, las cosas a partir de ese día nunca  
  
volverían a ser las mismas entre los tres.  
  
- Señor Moody, estoy listo- dijo Harry, bajando las escaleras.  
  
- Aquí tenemos al mocoso aprovechado que se va a quedar con todo lo que  
  
a la familia Black le queda, ¿no? -dijo una voz chillona. Harry supo  
  
que no debería haber hablado tan alto- Eres un criminal, tú y tu padre,  
  
han acabado con mi hijo por fin, ¿no? Lo preveía, nunca supo hacer  
  
amistades correctas, mira lo que le vino a pasar...  
  
El cuadro de la madre de Sirius siguió hablando, pero Alastor  
  
Moody tomó a Harry y lo llevó afuera, dejando detrás los terribles  
  
gritos de "¡No he acabado contigo! ¡vagabundo! ¡criminal!".  
  
- Debemos apurarnos, tú sabes que el día pasa rápido cuando uno se  
  
divierte. Espero que te hayas hecho una agenda buena para hoy -dijo  
  
Moody-. Yo tengo que hablar con algunos contactos en El Caldero  
  
Chorreante.  
  
Harry y Moody comenzaron a caminar unas cuantas cuadras, y a  
  
Harry le sorprendió que no haya más escolta que él. Llegaron a un  
  
edificio viejo, que tenía la típica apariencia de haber sido abandonado  
  
después de la segunda guerra mundial, y fueron rodeándolo, hasta llegar  
  
a un escondido callejón sin salida. Ahí ya los esperaba Tonks y el  
  
profesor Snape. A Harry le brincó el estómago dentro, pero supo que  
  
Snape no podría estropearle nada fuera del colegio.  
  
- Bueno, para variar, Moody, llegas cinco segundos antes de lo  
  
programado -dijo en tono sarcástico Tonks.  
  
- No todos somos tan inpuntuales como tú, Ninphadora.  
  
- ¡No me llames así!  
  
- No perdamos el tiempo -dijo Moody, y, volteándose a Harry, señaló una  
  
cajita de dulces-. Ese es un transportador, vamos de una vez.  
  
Tomaron el transportador, y, mientras una fuerza invisible  
  
jalaba sus cuerpos frenéticamente, Harry recordó que ni siquiera había  
  
podido saludar a Snape.  
  
- ¿Donde estamos? -preguntó Harry, restregándose la espalda. Tonks  
  
había caído sobre él cuando llegaron.  
  
- Ollivander -dijo Snape indiferente-. Debemos irnos, Ninphadora,  
  
Alastor.  
  
- ¡Que no me llamen así! -insistió Tonks.  
  
Los Aurores salieron, y Harry ignoraba que lo vigilarían  
  
turnándose, y que el señor Weasley venía con Ron, Hermione y Ginny, en  
  
un incómodo silencio.  
  
- Buenas tardes -saludó Harry al viejo Ollivander.  
  
- Harry Potter, ¿has cuidado tu varita? ¡Me han dicho que te has  
  
enfrentado a los Mortífagos y Al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado! ¿No has  
  
estropeado tu varita Harry? El señor Longbottom y la señorita Lovegood  
  
me han traído sus varitas casi en pedazos.  
  
- ¿Luna? -Harry tragó saliva- ¿Y Neville?... ¿Cuando la vió?  
  
- La señorita Lovegood casi ha pasado sus vacaciones aquí desde que  
  
llegó de cazar no-sé-qué de cuerno rizado con su padre -dijo  
  
Ollivander, revisando la varita que Harry había sacado mecánicamente.  
  
- ¿Donde está The Quibbler? -preguntó Harry.  
  
- Calle abajo, casi llegando a Gringotts -informó Ollivander-, hay un  
  
edificio de dos pisos. En el primer piso se encuentra "Madame Diggle"  
  
una florería que trae hierbas de todas partes del mundo, y por supuesto  
  
flores. En el segundo piso se encuentra la editorial de "The Quibbler".  
  
- Gracias -dijo Harry, saliendo de la tienda de Ollivander.  
  
- ¡Harry, espera! -dijo el mago- No puedes dejar tu varita. Además,  
  
está aceptablemente bien, para lo que ha pasado...  
  
Harry recibió su varita y se encaminó a Gringotts. Caminó  
  
distraídamente por Diagon, y, aunque las atracciones este año eran  
  
varias, contando la tienda de bromas de los hermanos Weasley (que  
  
estaba cerrada), y la salida de dos muevas escobas, resistentes a  
  
pesadas cargas y a largos viajes, el callejón parecía vacío.  
  
Alguna gente se acercaba a saludar a Harry, y el esquivaba  
  
conversaciones, especialmente por que muchos niños que recién  
  
ingresarían a Hogwarts lo miraban como otra escoba nueva en los  
  
escaparates.  
  
Llegó a la florería de "Madame Diggle", y entró.  
  
- Buenas tardes, ¿puedo ayudarlo? -dijo una vieja bruja, mientras  
  
sonreía a Harry. Estuvo observándolo concentrada unos segundos y luego  
  
reaccionó- ¡Pero si es el señor Potter! Conocí a sus padres, jovencito,  
  
y déjeme decirle que es usted idéntico a su padre, y tiene los ojos de  
  
su madre...  
  
- Si -interrumpió Harry, que ya había oído eso muchas veces antes-  
  
disculpe, ¿como llego al segundo piso?  
  
- ¿Vas a ver al viejo Lovegood? -dijo la bruja, con una sonrisa- está  
  
un poco chiflado, pero es un buen hombre en el que puedes confiar. Sal,  
  
y, antes de abrir la puerta, dí: "The Quibbler, oficinas de redacción"  
  
-dijo la señora Diggle. Sonrió de nuevo a Harry, y le regaló un par de  
  
orquídeas rosadas, que le habían llegado de Sudamérica.  
  
Harry salió, le habló a la puerta, y, cuando la volvió a abrir,  
  
encontró delante de si unos estrechos escalones, que parecían ir casi  
  
verticales.  
  
Llegó al segundo piso, y se sobresaltó.  
  
No entendía como, pero este pasillo lo había visto antes. El  
  
sueño que tuvo esta mañana había sido una visión. Cuadros de numerosos  
  
equipos de Quidditch empapelaban las paredes, y practicaban entre  
  
ellos, mientras un poster gigante de las tribunas del mundial de  
  
Quidditch de hace dos años hacía barra por diferente equipos. Un  
  
buscador saludó a Harry. Más adelante encontró retratos, fotos y  
  
pinturas de diferentes celebridades del mundo mágico: artístas,  
  
escritores, investigadores y poderosos magos de distintas epocas  
  
hablaban monótonamente entre sí. A Harry no le sorprendió nada que  
  
ninguno siquiera volteara a verlo.  
  
Llegó a la puerta, y la abrió. Un amplio cuarto, ocupado por  
  
numerosos estantes, pilas de pergaminos y varios escritorios era  
  
iluminado por la luz del sol de verano.  
  
- ¿Puedo ayudarte? -dijo una voz ronca, y Harry volteó.  
  
Un mago rubio y regordete, de unos cuarenta años de edad, le  
  
sonreía a traves de unos delgados lentes de lectura. En la mano derecha  
  
llevaba un pergamino que tenía el título en letras verdes. Las letras  
  
cambiaron súbitamente de color, y Harry pudo leer, "Las desapariciones  
  
de muggles son atribuidas a extraterrestres por éstos". En la otra mano  
  
llevaba una taza de café. Los ojos del mago, plateados, inmediatamente  
  
le recordaron a Luna, mientras estos se abrían un poco.  
  
- ¡Eres Harry Potter! ¡Mi hija me ha contado que eres un amigo suyo!  
  
-dijo el mago, volteando a la ventana. Harry lo imitó.  
  
Una estridente risa se dejó oír, y una joven rubia, parada  
  
delante de la ventana se puso a señalar afuera, por la ventana.  
  
- ¡El pequeño Testy se ha comido el helado de un niño! -dijo,  
  
carcajeando mientras observaba- oh... vaya parece que el abuelo del  
  
niño puede verlo... ¡Testy! -llamó la rubia.  
  
Harry iba a saludar a Luna (era ella), cuando por la ventana  
  
entró un Thestrall, casi la mitad del tamaño de uno adulto.  
  
- ¡Luna! ¡Tu amigo está aquí! ¡Harry Potter! -dijo el Señor Lovegood.  
  
Luna volteó, en lo que a Harry se le antojó un ligero  
  
sobresalto, pero la tranquilidad con la que Luna lo veía a través de  
  
sus ojos plateados desconcertó ligeramente a Harry.  
  
- Uhm... ¡me alegra verte! -explotó de pronto, y un mechón de su pelo  
  
cayó sobre su rostro. Harry tragó con dificultad- te presento a Testy.  
  
La chica atrajo la atención del thestrall, y este vino,  
  
meciéndose elegantemente, y reflejando la luz en sus blancos y  
  
brillantes ojos. Latigando el aire con fuerza, hizo volar por los aires  
  
dos archivos cuando pasó al lado de una mesa.  
  
- Es cariñoso, ¿verdad? -preguntó Luna, pero Harry se le había quedado  
  
mirando- ¿Harry? Ah... el sueño.  
  
La mención de esas palabras paralizaron a Harry.  
  
- ¿Q... qué?  
  
- Tu también tuviste el sueño, ¿no? Por eso viniste, ¿verdad? -dijo  
  
Luna, sosteniendo la mirada en Harry. Harry desvió la mirada, y su  
  
rostro empezó a brillar, mientras, extrañamente, la cicatriz empezaba a  
  
palpitarle.  
  
- Yo... Luna -dijo Harry, levantando la mirada repentinamente-, quería  
  
verte.  
  
Para sorpresa de Harry, ahora Luna desvió la mirada. Iba a  
  
preguntarle qué había soñado ella, cuando un extraño resplandor iluminó  
  
la calle: ahora la luz que entraba por la ventana era verde.  
  
- ¡La marca tenebrosa! -se susurró Harry, terriblemente asustado.  
  
Involuntariamente abrazó a LUna, y la sostuvo con fuerza, como si esa  
  
luz pudiera absorberla en cualquier momento.  
  
- ¡Oh no es posible! -dijo el padre de Luna, mientras corría asustado a  
  
la ventana. Harry y Luna lo observaron mirar brevemente, y, para  
  
sorpresa de ambos, saltó por la ventana.  
  
- ¡Papá! ¡No tadavía! -gritó Luna desesperada.  
  
La luz esmeralda que entraba de afuera de pronto se debilitó,  
  
y, si antes había un inusual alboroto afuera, ahora había un escándalo  
  
espantoso, y terribles gritos de terror llenaron el tenso ambiente.  
  
Harry escuchó un grito terrible afuera, y la verdosa luz estalló,  
  
escupiendo chispas calientes a los muros de la habitación.  
  
- No debió... -murmuró Luna- Lo van a arrestar.  
  
Harry observaba incrédulo la inmensa figura que se movía  
  
ceremoniosamente afuera.  
  
- ¿Tu padre es animago?  
  
- Nunca se registró, debió hacerlo, ahora se ha ganado problemas -dijo  
  
Luna, observándolo por la ventana. Intentaba ir a la ventana, pero  
  
Harry la sujetaba aún- y esos locos pudieron haberlo atacado.  
  
- Nadie esperaba un animago tan... -dudó Harry- tan grande, no sabía...  
  
La figura empequeñeció, y, unos segundos después, apareció el  
  
padre de Luna por la puerta.  
  
- Ser un elefante da hambre -dijo riendo.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
No me culpen, he estado terriblemente ocupado.  
  
Espero que les guste, y no olviden postear, que su ánimo y sus críticas  
  
me dan aliento para continuar con esta historia.  
  
Si hay una duda más personal (o una crítica más fuerte jeje), mi mail  
  
está en mi ficha, ¿no?  
  
El siguiente capítulo titulará: "Noche lunática"  
  
Alssus the unmaker. 


	3. Noche Lunática

Excursión a "the Quibbler"  
  
por: Alvaro Sanchez  
  
III: Noche Lunática  
  
No tuvo ánimos para preguntar a Luna de nuevo por el sueño, y  
  
la impresión de la transformación del señor Lovegood lo había puesto  
  
algo nervioso.  
  
Pasaron, tal vez, unos tres minutos desde que el padre de Luna  
  
volvió de transformarse, cuando Alastor Moody entró en la sala.  
  
- Harry, ¿estás bien?  
  
- El señor Lovegood los espantó -respondió Harry.  
  
- Y no solo a ellos- respondió Moody-. Señor, ¿está registrado en el  
  
ministerio?  
  
- No, claro que ahora me harán problemas, pero no puede negar que  
  
proteger a Harry era más importante, ¿no? -dijo el señor Lovegood,  
  
resignado.  
  
- ¿Como puede estar tan seguro que era a Potter a quien querían? -  
  
preguntó suspicazmente Moody.  
  
- ¿A quién más? -dijo molesto el señor Lovegood- Ellos tienen espías  
  
por todas partes, y lo menos que me correspondía era proteger a mi hija  
  
y su...  
  
El señor Lovegood estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero miró a  
  
Luna, que permanecía seria, pero que de pronto abrió ligeramente los  
  
ojos, y calló de golpe.  
  
- Tendré la precaución de rondar el lugar por ahora -murmuró Moody, y  
  
se despidió de todos con el sombrero.  
  
Harry estuvo una media hora con el editor de "The Quibbler", y  
  
con Luna. Hablaron poco al principio, y era evidente que el señor  
  
Lovegood tenía unas cuantas cosas prohibidas (por él mismo) como temas  
  
de conversación, pero en unos minutos empezaron a hablar animadamente,  
  
evitando interrogar demasiado a Harry.  
  
- Así que los animales estos son casi inofensivos -dijo satisfecho el  
  
señor Lovegood, después de relatar animadamente su encuentro con los  
  
Snorkack de cuerno rizado. A Harry la historia no le terminaba de  
  
convencer, y dudaba todavía de la existencia de estos seres, hasta que  
  
Luna comentó que eran unos seres muy tiernos. Entonces Harry creyó  
  
todo, en lo que, según él, era el acto más increible de  
  
"idiotizamiento" ¿Como podía llegar a estar así en tan poco tiempo?  
  
- Me tengo que ir... -dijo apenado Harry unos minutos después, y el  
  
señor Lovegood se incorporó y fué a un estante un poco empolvado.  
  
- Tengan, chicos -dijo, y les entregó unos cuantos knuts- vayan a  
  
comprarse unos helados.  
  
Harry salió nervioso, y, después de un momento, un silencio  
  
espectral se había cerrado encima de él y Luna. Habían salido de la  
  
editorial de la revista, y ahora estaban en el mágico pasillo que Harry  
  
había visto en sueños. Extrañamente para Harry, ya no oía más el  
  
alboroto de las hinchadas, ni los monótonos comentarios de las  
  
celebridades, solo el sonido de su respiración... y la de ella.  
  
- Harry... ¿ya tienes tus útiles? -dijo, algo nerviosa, Luna.  
  
- La verdad... creo que todavía no me han enviado la lista de útiles de  
  
Hogwarts, ¿a ti?  
  
Luna calló y Harry supuso que a ella tampoco, ¿estaba haciendo  
  
un intento de hablar de lo que sea?  
  
- Tengo algo para tí -dijo Harry, y sacó las orquídeas rosadas que la  
  
señora Diggle de dió.  
  
- ¡Vaya! ¿cual es su uso mágico? -dijo Luna.  
  
- No lo sé -admitió Harry de pronto terriblemente ruborizado.  
  
"Te gusta esa loca díselo de una vez"  
  
Harry de pronto volteó a ver a todos lados, pero nadie más  
  
parecía haberse dado cuenta y la voz desapareció retumbando  
  
dolorosamente en su mente.  
  
- Harry... ¿oíste... eso? -dijo Luna.  
  
- ¿La voz? -dijo Harry, aterrado.  
  
- Si... -dijo Luna, extrañamente avergonzada.  
  
- ¿Como? -Harry retrocedió aterrorizado.  
  
Luna tartamudeó un poco, y de pronto, calló. Largos minutos de  
  
silencio, mientras ambos se sentían desgraciados, confundidos, pero, a  
  
la vez, cómplices.  
  
- Luna, tu... -Harry no pudo decirlo, tal vez porque lo consideraba  
  
demasiado pronto, ni siquiera parecía él mismo convencido de lo que  
  
sentía- Vamos a tomar el helado de una vez...  
  
Ambos descendieron silenciosamente. Salieron al luminoso  
  
callejón Diagon, y desearon no haber salido: muchos, muchos magos  
  
estaban vigilando en la puerta. Un par de personas, que reconocieron  
  
como reporteros del periódico mágico, El Profeta, encabezaban un  
  
numeroso grupo que se les agolpó gritando.  
  
- Señor Potter, ¿cuales son sus impresiones de este ataque?  
  
- Señor Potter, ¿cree usted esta una tentativa mayor?  
  
- Hey, Potter, ¿es cierto que ese animago es tu suegro?  
  
Harry, que esquivaba las miradas de los reporteros y curiosos,  
  
de pronto levantó la vista con violencia, y, al principio, no pudo  
  
reconocer quién pudo haber dicho eso, pero un rostro le resultaba  
  
horriblemente familiar en esa muchedumbre: Draco.  
  
- Hey, "Señor Potter" -dijo Draco, con su acostumbrado tono de  
  
desprecio, y arrastrando las palabras- veo que ahora siempre andas  
  
acompañado de tu grupo de guardaespaldas... -dijo, señalando con la  
  
mirada a Moody y Snape, que permanecían parados unas casas más allá-  
  
y... ¿es esto una cita? -se puso a reír fríamente.  
  
- Joven Malfoy, ¿seguirá estudiando en el colegio Hogwarts? -dijo un  
  
reportero, que no desaprovechó la aportunidad.  
  
- En realidad, preferiría irme a Beauxbatons, Durmstrang o a... ¿Como  
  
se llamaba?, bueno, no importa, usted sabe, porque los niños son muy  
  
crueles, y deben creer que mi padre es parte de las huestes de  
  
El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y todo eso... -dijo, Malfoy, con tonos de  
  
estar acostumbrado a dar una declaración para los medios.  
  
- ¿Y no es así? -dijo, algo irritado, un mago alto que observaba desde  
  
la izquierda de Harry.  
  
- Por supuesto que no -dijo Draco, fingiendo una seria ofensa-. Si mi  
  
padre estaba ese día fué para defender a estos ilusos que fueron a caer  
  
en la trampa de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado... -los ojos le chispearon  
  
malignamente.  
  
- Joven Potter... ¿es ella su novia? -dijo sonriendo con picardía una  
  
reportera joven.  
  
- Es mi compañera, y una muy buena amiga mía -dijo Harry.  
  
- Tiene todavía a la joven Granger en el corazón -empezó a susurrar  
  
alguien detrás- ¿vinieron juntos? -preguntó de pronto.  
  
Harry volteó, y vió a una bruja pequeña y estrafalaria.  
  
Sostenía un viejo maletín de cuero horizontalmente delante suyo, y,  
  
encima, una pluma vuelapluma escribía ansiosamente todas las preguntas  
  
que se habían hecho hasta ese momento.  
  
- De hecho no -dijo Harry, sintiendo que la sangre le empezaba a  
  
calentar la frente-, pero vine hoy a invitarla a salir, y creo que se  
  
nos hace tarde, buenos días -cortó firmemente Harry.  
  
Luna, que la mayoría del incidente se la había pasado agachada  
  
y con la mirada perdida en el suelo, se sonrojaba de vez en cuando, y  
  
no pudo reprimir una abierta, pero corta, sonrisa. Harry la tomó de la  
  
mano con firmeza, y ambos se alejaron, sujetándose mutuamente.  
  
- Luna, te quiero -dijo Harry de improviso. Aunque la voz se le quebró  
  
momentáneamente, luego continuó-, desde que te conocí supe que teníamos  
  
mucho en común, y luego tu ternura... me deshizo... -dijo Harry,  
  
apretando un poco la mano de Luna.  
  
- Las cosas están peor cada día ¿verdad? -respondió Luna.  
  
Luna intentó conservar cierto misterio mientras Harry la miraba  
  
con los ojos brillando. Luna le devolvió la mirada, y ambos se besaron  
  
sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta.  
  
- ¿Harry? -dijo una voz.  
  
Sin que se dieran cuenta, ambos habían llegado al callejón  
  
Knockturn, donde Hagrid observaba asombrado a los dos adolescentes.  
  
- Ustedes... deberían cuidarse, después de este ataque yo estaría  
  
aterrado, y los veo... ¿que hacen en el callejón Knockturn, de todas  
  
maneras? -dijo Hagrid, algo confundido.  
  
- ¿Qué haces tú en el callejón Knockturn? -dijo Harry para desviar la  
  
atención de Hagrid.  
  
- Misión especial para la Orden -dijo Hagrid, como si esas palabras  
  
fueran mágicas-. Bueno... parece que estaban un poco... ocupados...  
  
debo irme...  
  
- ¿Por qué huye él de todas maneras? -dijo Luna, mientras lo veía  
  
escabullirse entre la multitud-. Nosotros somos los que fuimos  
  
sorprendidos, ¿no?  
  
- Eh... -Harry no esperaba un comentario así de sincero, pero le  
  
preocupaba ver a Hagrid en una "misión especial para la Orden" de la  
  
que él no había sido informado. Y es que, desde esa memorable noche en  
  
la que su padrino le dejó enterarse de los asuntos de la Orden del  
  
Fénix, se mantenía por lo menos con una básica idea de lo que hacía  
  
esta, compartiéndola luego con los chicos. Pero Hagrid no parecía  
  
recordarlo, pues fue muy cortante, ¿Lo había usado como excusa? Hagrid  
  
normalmente le hubiera dicho algo a Harry sobre Luna. ¿O no? Harry no  
  
podía recordar haber estado en una situación así antes ante Hagrid-  
  
Luna... -dijo Harry después de pensar bastante.  
  
- Empezaba a pensar que te habías vuelto mudo -bromeó Luna- . ¿Has  
  
notado que Hagrid no suele comportarse así?  
  
- ¿Tu también lo has notado?  
  
- Deberíamos seguirlo -dijo Luna, agarrando a Harry de la mano. En  
  
Harry toda la inseguridad desapareció, y supo que Luna lo gustaba  
  
porque era ella.  
  
Corrieron entre la gente, que no dejaba de murmurar sobre Harry  
  
y su "amiguita", pero ambos intentaban no perder a Hagrid, que solo por  
  
su tamaño aún no se les había perdido de vista. Después de pasar cerca  
  
de la tienda de los gemelos Weasley, ambos oyeron una voz conocida.  
  
- No les molesten, luego les explico- dijo la voz esforzadamente, y  
  
Harry imaginó que estaba tironeandod e alguien. Era Ron.  
  
Voltearon a ver, pero no encontraron a nadie, y cuando  
  
voltearon de nuevo, Hagrid había desaparecido. Ambos estuvieron un  
  
momento mirando por todos lados, entonces Harry tomó aire.  
  
- Luna -dijo Harry, recordando de improviso- ¿qué soñaste?  
  
- Te soñé -dijo Luna, y se le quedó mirando, mientras recuperaba el  
  
aliento. Harry le acarició la frente, y ella le sonrió algo agitada-.  
  
Yo estaba en un aula en Hogwarts, o algo parecido -continuó-. Desperté  
  
allí, y el aula entera estaba vacía, pero le llegaba el sol, y se veía  
  
preciosa. Me fuí a la ventana, y el lago se veía como la vez que lo ví  
  
en primavera. Ahí estaba, y llegaste tu, conversamos un rato, y de  
  
pronto... te sentí -con esta frase Luna acabó el relato, y Harry se  
  
quedó muy pensativo. Ambos se fueron a sentar en unas gradas viejas,  
  
justo en medio del largo recorrido del callejón.  
  
- ¿Por qué soñaríamos lo mismo? ¿Es posible? -dijo Harry, tomando las  
  
manos de Luna.  
  
- Eres muy cariñoso -le dijo Luna sonriendo con el ceño fruncido-. No  
  
sé. No sé por qué podríamos soñar lo mismo, pero creo que deberíamos  
  
decírselo a alguien que sepa de magia.  
  
- Hacen una bonita pareja -dijo alguien, y la voz se extinguió mientras  
  
ellos miraban a la gente que pasaba, algunos mirándolos. Luego de un  
  
rato reapareció en medio de la multitud Neville, que luchaba por  
  
pasar-. Hola- dijo, plantándose delante de ellos.  
  
- Neville, ¿has visto a Hagrid por ahí? -dijo Harry.  
  
- Si, bueno, no, lo que pasa es que le ví, pero no tuve tiempo de  
  
hablarle, y en realidad empiezo a pensar que no fué él, por que pasó  
  
corriendo y empujando a la gente, como si escapara de alguien.  
  
- Harry, Luna -los interrumpió una voz. Voltearon, y no se extrañaron  
  
al ver a Cho acercándose con algunas chicas de Ravenclaw.  
  
- Cho, ¿has visto a Hagrid? -le preguntó Luna. Harry no tenía ánimos,  
  
no tanto porque siguiera sintiendo algo por Cho, sino por que de súbito  
  
se había acordado del episodio con ella en Hogsmeade, y se sintió  
  
irritado.  
  
- Creo que era él... aunque nunca ví que lanzara a una persona de un  
  
manotazo a un costado... -dijo Cho, mirando pensativamente a la pareja,  
  
y Luna instintivamente le apretó la mano a Harry, que la soltó, y pasó  
  
su brazo por su espalda, y, tomándola de la cintura, apoyó la cabeza en  
  
su hombro. Ninguno supo por qué, y Harry no estaba seguro.  
  
- ¿Ustedes estan saliendo? -dijo una chica detrás de Cho.  
  
- Hoy ella ha aceptado ser mi novia -dijo Harry, sintiendo las orejas  
  
calientes, pero con una sonrisa de franca felicidad.  
  
- Ah, Harry, Luna... -dijo Hermione, llegando con Ron y Ginny a cerrar  
  
el grupo.  
  
- ¿Lo lograste Harry? -dijo Ron, intentando sonreír.  
  
- En realidad lo logré yo -dijo Luna.  
  
Ambos rieron apenas notando que nadie más lo hacía.  
  
Ginny había estado jugando un tonto jueguito, o eso pensó ella.  
  
"Casi" se había olvidado de lo que sentía por él, pero él mismo hacía  
  
las cosas difíciles para ella, comportándose como se comportaría el  
  
chico ideal de Ginny. Los veía tan felices, y de cierta manera se  
  
sentía consolada en el hecho de que algo del sufrimiento de Harry se  
  
haya mitigado. Sin embargo a la vez se sentía algo triste, por que  
  
siempre, en secreto, había soñado ser ella la que pudiera ser el mundo  
  
de Harry.  
  
Cho se quedó pensando en Harry todo el verano, y había pensado  
  
tomarse las cosas con él con calma, al fin y al cabo, pensaba, nadie  
  
más que esa "chiquita" Gryffindor andaba detrás de él, y no parecía  
  
interesado en otra chica. ¿Cuando, se preguntaba, empezó esto entre  
  
Harry y Luna? No recordaba haber visto un signo de atracción entre  
  
ellos nunca... Se sintió de pronto celosa, y un montón de calificativos  
  
le pasaban sin querer por la mente, mientras miraba de arriba a abajo a  
  
Luna una y otra vez, primero con discimulo, y, después de un rato, con  
  
tristeza. No era para siempre, se dijo, aunque eso no la consolaba.  
  
Neville se había hecho amigo de Luna, y, no supo como, pero la  
  
"peculiaridad", como le gustaba decir, de Luna lo había conquistado, y  
  
no se explicaba por qué. Sea porque lo ayudó tantas veces, mientras que  
  
nadie más parecía tenerle siquiera compasión, o por que ella parecía  
  
sufrir tanto peor que Neville mucho más valientemente, o por que ella  
  
solía reírse de cosas que a nadie más le hacían gracia, como sonreír y  
  
echarse en el césped, enfrentando una tormenta justo enfrente. Y  
  
Neville solo supo patear una piedra cerca de él, y guardarse todo ahí,  
  
donde había guardado todo por años y de donde, esperaba, nunca saliera.  
  
A Hermione no le gustaba Harry, y solo había pensado en él como  
  
un hombre cuando estaban en el segundo curso, y ellos dejaban de ser  
  
niños. Le admiraba el valor, todavía lo hacía, pero era un chico que se  
  
enfurruñaba y se ponía terco con facilidad, y eso nunca le gustó. Pero  
  
no era por eso que estaba pensativa. Pensaba en Ron, y se sentía  
  
apenada. Le atraía físicamente, y era buen amigo, más unido a ella que  
  
Harry, aunque eso no era responsabilidad de ninguno de los tres, porque  
  
pasó mientras ellos eran prefectos, mientras Harry estaba atormentado y  
  
acosado. Pero Ron era... chico. Ella sentía que no le pudiera  
  
corresponder, y más porque hace un tiempo le gustaba. Y si tuviera que  
  
echar la culpa a algún día en particular, fué la Fiesta de Gala en  
  
cuarto curso. Él era muy inmaduro, y enfermizamente celoso, o eso le  
  
pareció a ella, y ese día su atracción por él se extinguió. Se  
  
extinguió sabiendo cuanto la quería él, y dejó que pasara, esperando  
  
poder hacer de ese cariño parte de su amistad.  
  
Ron era, quizas, el más desgraciado. Hermione lo había  
  
rechazado, y solo por quererla demasiado, pensó. Sentía envidia por  
  
Harry, y quería golpear a alguien. Los demás pensamientos se ahogaban  
  
en su impotencia y su furia, y solo observaba con el ceño algo  
  
fruncido, los párpados algo hinchados, como si hubiese llorado. Pero no  
  
había llorado, no delante de todos, ya lo haría cuando pudiese.  
  
- Chicos, ese no era Hagrid -dijo Hermione, después de oír las  
  
versiones de los que la habían visto- o está metido en algo raro...  
  
deberíamos investigar.  
  
- Pienso igual, y Harry y yo ya estabamos detrás de él cuando le  
  
perdimos y ustedes aparecieron -dijo Luna.  
  
- Ok, entonces... ¿qué vamos a hacer? -dijo, algo irritada, Cho- No  
  
tenemos idea de qué podía estar haciendo, con qué intenciones, ni hacia  
  
donde se ha ido ¿Como podemos averiguar?  
  
- Pienso igual -dijo Neville-. Inclusive si quisiera ayudarlos... mi  
  
abuela me espera, y creo que dentro de un rato ya tendremos que irnos,  
  
lamento dejarlos.  
  
- Bueno, eso nos deja a nosotros cinco -dijo Ron-; tendremos que...  
  
- Ron, papá va a recogernos ya -dijo Ginny-. Creo que por ahora solo  
  
tendremos que suponer, porque a Harry también se le está acabando el  
  
tiempo...  
  
- He de quedarme -dijo Harry, con el ceño fruncido.  
  
- Dudo que media docena de Aurores dejen que te quedes -dijo Ron,  
  
mirando con miedo la resolución en los ojos de Harry.  
  
- Todavía queda una esperanza -dijo Hermione.  
  
- ¿Qué? -dijo Ron, mirándola desesperado, y es que, si Hermione le  
  
apoyaba, Harry casi siempre se salía con la suya.  
  
- Han dicho que soñaron igual, ¿verdad?  
  
- Si -respondieron Harry y Luna a la vez.  
  
- Bueno, esa es seña de que, o uno de ustedes conoce de telepatía, o  
  
ambos fueron llamados por otra persona -dijo Hermione, mirando a la  
  
pareja alternativamente.  
  
- ¿Telepatía? -dijo, sonriendo sarcásticamente Cho.  
  
- Así es, y no toda la gente es susceptible a ella -dijo Hermione- es  
  
casi el mismo caso de los thestrall.  
  
- ¿Casi?  
  
- Si. Verás, para poder ver a un thestrall debes haber vivido una  
  
experiencia cercana a la muerte, pero para la telepatía además  
  
necesitas que esa experiencia haya sido tuya y...  
  
- Casi todos hemos tenido momentos difíciles en los que hemos estado  
  
cerca de morir, por lo menos un poco -insistió Cho.  
  
- Si, pero no todos hemos sido amenazados por otra persona, ¿o si? Esa  
  
es la condicionante. Debes haber sobrevivido a un intento de homicidio,  
  
en pocas palabras.  
  
- Oh...  
  
- Mucha gente se hace hábil para la telepatía estos días, y, a veces,  
  
esa gente termina muerta en el segundo o tercer encuentro -dijo Luna.  
  
- Si... bueno, no he terminado de leer sobre telepatía, tan solo  
  
comencé a leer ayer sobre ese caso, pero he estado leyendo sobre cosas  
  
a las que uno puede acceder ante las amenazas de muerte -dijo Hermione.  
  
- ¡Claro! -dijo una de las chicas de Ravenclaw a Cho- ellos fueron los  
  
que se fueron al ministerio ese día, ¿verdad?  
  
- ¿Como qué cosas, Hermione? -dijo Neville, y le atemorizaba algo poder  
  
ver y hacer cosas que otros no.  
  
- Telepatía, clarividencia, poder...  
  
- ¡Un momento! -dijo Neville, y sacó una agenda mágica que le habían  
  
comprado- Clarividencia... sigue, por favor.  
  
- Si, poder levantar cenizas alrededor de uno, y se adquiere facilidad  
  
en los hechizos y las pociones que utilizan huesos o cenizas de estos.  
  
- Debemos irnos ya -dijo George, apareciendo de improviso. Observó a  
  
Harry un instante y una sonrisa traviesa se le atravesó- Harry, veo que  
  
has conseguido cita.  
  
- Es mi novia, George.  
  
- Bueno, ella puede venir con nosotros hasta el caldero- dijo Fred,  
  
apareciendo al lado de George.  
  
Se despidieron de las amigas de Cho, y el resto siguió  
  
silenciosamente a los gemelos.  
  
- Chicos, esta noche podríamos reunirnos, ¿verdad?- dijo Harry.  
  
- No creo que nos sirva reunirnos en Londres, además, no sabemos si  
  
Hagrid, o quien haya sido, sigue aquí, podría estar ya en Hogsmeade o  
  
Hogwarts... -dijo Cho.  
  
- Cierto, pero deberíamos por lo menos trazar un plan, y hacerlo por  
  
correo de lechuzas es peligroso- dijo Ron, ya resignado a seguir los  
  
planes de sus amigos.  
  
- OK, ¿Donde, entonces? -dijo, algo impaciente, Cho.  
  
- En el sótano de Ollivander -dijo, recordando, Harry-. Ahí estaremos  
  
seguros, hay una vieja chimenea ahí.  
  
- ¿No van a estar las redes flu vigiladas? -preguntó Neville.  
  
- La Orden dijo tenerlo todo cubierto hoy -dijo Harry.  
  
- Debo irme -dijo Cho- ¿A qué hora?  
  
- A las 11 -dijo Hermione.  
  
- Me voy -dijo Neville, y se despidió de todos.  
  
Mientras veía alejarse a sus amigos, Neville abrió su agenda,  
  
buscó la fecha del día, y anotó: "11 de la noche: Noche Lunática". La  
  
agenda se le perdería antes de entrar al colegio.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Bueno, un nuevo record en cuanto tardanza, en lo que a mí respecta, y  
  
no estoy orgulloso de ello. Estoy ocupado,no puedo avanzar en mis  
  
escritos. Este día ha sido una bendición, además se me ha iluminado.  
  
Espero que les guste este capítulo, y posteen por favor.  
  
Bueno, si hay criticas o regañadas más fuertes, pueden escribir a mi  
  
correo, ¿no?  
  
El siguiente capítulo titulará: "La materia del sueño".  
  
Alssus the Unmaker 


End file.
